At least some peripheral devices are paired with or are coupled to a user device, such that the peripheral device may be used with the user device. Known methods and systems for pairing are tedious, cumbersome, or time consuming and, in at least some cases, do not result in a positive user experience. For example, at least some known methods and systems for pairing involve initiating a pairing sequence, monitoring for a signal associated with the pairing sequence, and responding to the signal. Moreover, known methods and systems for pairing are restrictive. For example, at least some known methods and systems for pairing enable a peripheral device to be paired with only a single device at a time. In such instances, when a user has a plurality of peripheral devices or a plurality of user devices, the user may be required to pair or unpair one or more peripheral devices or user devices on an as-needed basis.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.